


When the World Runs Cold

by SeungMaoKi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungMaoKi/pseuds/SeungMaoKi
Summary: Peter dealing with Tony's death.(Endgame ruined me and i wrote this after I watched it but late post i guess)





	When the World Runs Cold

The world was distant, faint colours and weak cries of familiar voices. He didn't know what they were. He couldn't understand why the dizzying cries made his heart ache.

His heart. Did he still have one? Was it still beating? He couldn't hear it, couldn't feel it and all of a sudden fear washed over him with sudden remembrance.  
Thanos. The stones. The cocky tilt to the purple bastards head as he snapped his fingers.  
His suit building a glove he'd only programmed for the absolute worst case scenario.

“Any where we win?”

“One.”

The words echoed through his mind. The memory of the wizard staring at him with a new found respect. The fight. Peter.  
Oh God Peter. Peter Parker who he had held briefly in the midst of battle, who had seemed so shocked but had fought so bravely. Peter Parker who had disappeared in his arms.  
The voices were closer. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He forced himself back into his body, not quite ready to say goodbye yet. Made his eyes focus.  
He regretted it immediately. Peter. His kid. The energetic and self proclaimed hero, the stubborn yet endearing kid that had worked his way into his heart.  
He was crying, face twisted in agony. In sheer fear and disbelief.

“We won , Mr.Stark. We won, Mr.stark. Tony.” Tony wanted to laugh, the kid had finally used his name. But the words were sad, broken.  
He wanted to reach out, to pull the kid to his chest and tell him he wasn't going anywhere. But even if he could, he knew it would be a lie.  
Instead he blinked, slow and tired, watching Peter reach for him before he lost sight of him. A warmth settling on his chest and, ah. The kid was crying on him. 

He felt a pull, a warm and gentle embrace trying to drag him down. The hands of death that he'd evaded so many times. He was surprised it was being so gentle with him; he'd evaded it so much he had just assumed that the bastard would take the next opportunity to tear him away from the grips of life.  
When he next opened his eyes, Pepper's face greeted him and he hadn't realized he was crying. Peter was behind her, eyes red and puffy.

“You can rest now.”

He let his eyes roam the face of his beloved, wished nothing more than to tell her that he loved her. And to relay the message to Morgan. But death was starting to become impatient, tugging him harder and harder and oh. There was that aggression he was waiting for.  
Death was... cold. It was blank and empty and he tried to hold on, but he was so tired.

He had cried. So had somebody else. He tried in vain to remember the names, the faces, the voices but eventually everything became blank.  
Tony Stark was no more.

Peter didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to face the world. Sleep had come to him finally.  
It had been two weeks since they had said good bye to Tony. To the man Peter had began to see as a father figure, somebody he could trust. To the man he loved almost as much as Aunt May. Two weeks since his world had shattered.

He scrunched his eyes shut, begging sleep to just take him back. But he was faced with the sight of an iron suit, scratched and burnt skin. Oh God the burns.  
He sat up, running to the bathroom to throw up before he started crying. He hated this. He wanted Tony. He wanted him back. Why. Why did the man have to be so self sacrificial? Why did he have to programme that damn gauntlet?

He barely registered the hand on his back, the voice awkwardly soothing him. Harley, he remembered somewhere in the back of his mind.  
After they had said their final goodbyes to Tony, they had chatted. About how the man had stormed into their life and left more of an impact then either of them expected. About how Harley had been saving up to surprise Tony, but instead had used the funds to say a too early goodbye.

Peter didn't think it was fair. Tony was the best person he had ever met, he liked to pretend he didn't care. But they all knew deep down, he would do anything for anyone he loved, and even those he didn't know.  
He eventually pulled himself up, moving over to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

“Mrs.Sta-Pepper wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready.” Harley's voice was gentle, fragile, as if any more volume would break both of them. Peter nodded, thanking him as he moved downstairs.

He forced a smile on his face as he rounded into the kitchen, heart breaking for the millionth time as he watched Morgan wave happily at him.

“Hey Peter! Mum made pancakes!” The voice was cheery and Peter couldn't help the little laugh he gave as he sat opposite her, smiling warmly at Pepper as she placed down a plate stacked high.

“I made extra, I know you eat a tonne.” Her words were directed at both Peter and Harley.

Breakfast went smoothly, silent at first as they all listened to Morgan chat happily about her dream.  
“But the best thing was, Dad was there. He seemed sad, but he kept smiling for me. Told me he loved me.” Her voice took on a sombre tone that no girl her age should be able to grasp and Peter felt his heart stop. Pepper was watching her daughter sadly, squeezing her hand and telling her that it's very much true.

And Peter? He sat still, staring at his plate as he tried to squash the tiny ember of spite within him.  
Tony hadn't come to him in any dreams. He hadn't held him safely and promised it was all going to be okay.

Hadn't told him he loved him.

He stood, guilt washing over him as the other three watched him curiously. 

“I should head home soon. Thank you so much, Pepper, for letting me stay.” He fought back the tears, ignoring all of their stares as Pepper stood, pulling him to the living room, both grateful for Harley as he leaned over to demonstrate how Morgan could draw a face on her pancake.

Pepper didn't hesitate once they were out of view. She pulled him into her arms, embrace motherly and warm.  
“He loved you too, Peter. So much.”

And that was it. All the control Peter had fought so hard for the past couple of weeks shattered, emotion flooding through him as he clung to her shirt, tears falling fast and breath hitching. He cried for himself, he cried for Pepper and for Harley and for Morgan. He cried for Steve, for Happy, for Rhodey. He cried for himself and the whole entire world.

A world that would never be the same again.


End file.
